Confudled
by PineappleIce
Summary: A chance kiss between Carl and Van Helsing sends them into a confused and muddled up world in which the only people who can save them... are themselves. SLASH FINISHED
1. Chapter One

Oh dear.  
  
Carl could hear the thunderous strides even from the other end of the corridor. He felt the urge to dive under the bench of his lab, or hide behind the curtains. He could hear the giant footsteps as they made their way to his door, and he could sense that the owner of the feet was not best pleased.  
  
Just keep working, he told himself, trying to concentrate on the big bowl of powder in front of him. Keep working.  
  
"Carl!"  
  
Soon after the great roar of his name, the door was flung open to reveal Van Helsing, standing, towering in the doorway, his face a mask of anger.  
  
"Back from the mission, then?" Carl asked, his voice unusually high-pitched. "Good trip, was it?"  
  
Van Helsing stepped into the lab. Carl abandoned his plan of trying to look calm and collected and scrabbled backwards.  
  
"Take that as a no, then," Carl muttered.  
  
"You braindead little cretin of a friar-" began Van Helsing, striding forward.  
  
"Let's not be too hasty," Carl said, backing up against the wall. "I don't even know what I've done wrong this time."  
  
Van Helsing didn't answer. He just strode forward slowly but pointedly. Carl reached into the nearest tray and produced a pistol.  
  
"I'll- I'll shoot you," Carl warned shakily, pointing it at Van Helsing.  
  
Van Helsing stopped. "Only armed with cocoa beans, is it?"  
  
Carl narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Yes, actually. How did you know?"  
  
"Because, you halfwit, you gave me the wrong bag of ammunition. My pistol was loaded with cocoa beans when I took on that bird woman. She thought it was hilarious... and gave me a mean scratch into the bargain." He pulled back his hair to reveal the dark wound on his neck.  
  
Carl temporarily forgot his fear of Van Helsing and hurried forward, dropping the pistol and reaching out to touch the wound. He never quite reached it; Van Helsing grabbed him suddenly under the arms and lifted him so that their faces were at the same height. Needless to say, it was quite some distance from the ground for Carl.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, eh?" Van Helsing asked in mock anger, but Carl could see the amusement in his warm eyes.  
  
"Not... hurt me?" Carl suggested in a little yelp.  
  
"Nah, you're too naughty for that. Did anyone ever tell you that they knew how much of an incredibly ticklish friar you are?" Van Helsing asked with a playful gleam in his eyes.  
  
Carl's face paled. "Er... no?"  
  
Van Helsing dumped him on the floor suddenly and began tickling Carl's sides. Carl roared with laughter and thrased madly, trying unsuccessfully to fight the larger man off. They ended up on the floor, Carl lying on his back, Gabriel leaning over him on his knees. Gabriel stopped suddenly.  
  
"I am sorry," said Carl, looking at the scratch on Gabriel's neck with concern.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, and was vaguely aware that his hair had just brushed Carl's cheek. His whole mind was focused on how close Carl's face was to his.  
  
"Carl..." he said.  
  
Carl felt pimply as Gabriel's breath tickled his cheek. What was he feeling? It was strange but somehow he knew the feeling in his heart had been there for a long time.  
  
"What?" he asked gently.  
  
"You've got... dried milk on your lips," Gabriel lied, stroking Carl's lips gently with his forefinger. He felt pleased when Carl gave a low moan and smiled.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Yes?" asked Gabriel, slowly removing his forefinger.  
  
"I haven't had any milk for a whole week."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gabriel felt his cheeks go scarlet.  
  
"You look so cute when you blush," Carl teased.  
  
"Give me something to really blush about then," Gabriel said back, only half joking.  
  
He gasped in surprised as Carl grabbed the back of his head suddenly, jerking it down so that their lips were pressed together. Carl's lips were working- the smaller man was demanding entrance into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel was all too happy to oblige. It was a long, sweet, passionate kiss, and when they drew apart, Gabriel found that his cheeks were flaming.  
  
"You're blushing," Carl smirked.  
  
"Or I'm ill, from the diseases in your mouth," retorted Gabriel.  
  
He was saved from Carl's crushing comment by Cardinal Jinette calling for him from the end of the corridor. Casting Carl a final glance, Gabriel stood up and walked out.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I am going to continue this, I suppose, if I actually think of a plot. R&R please :D 


	2. Chapter Two

Carl lay still on the floor for a few minutes. **What** had just happened? It had been so magical, so beautiful, so _right_... And yet Carl knew in his heart it was wrong. What he felt for Gabriel was wrong. The Church would have him killed for it.

He closed his eyes tightly, feeling an incredible sadness well up in his heart. He needed to talk to somebody. Somebody... God.

He stood up and walked out of his lab, down the corridors, ignoring the calls of his fellow friars he passed, his legs carrying him down to the actual church, the main alter, God's home.

Carl had always felt in awe of this place, and as he walked slowly down to the alter and crouched down on it, his legs felt like they had partially melted.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," he began, casting a quick look up at the grand crucifix above him, then quickly diverting his gaze to the ground. "Actually, Lord, I'm not sure if I have. Because I'm not sure what I've done, if you know what I mean. Well, of course you do, you're the all-knowing, almighty God. I don't really know what I'm asking for here, Lord. Your forgiveness? But for what? No, I don't think I'm asking you to forgive me. Is what I feel a _sin_? I think... I think," he mumbled, lowering his voice, "I think I feel **love**. Love is beautiful, a beautiful gift from you. Is it wrong to love another man? How can something which feels so right... be wrong?"  
  
Carl was sobbing quietly now. He started saying the Hail Mary in a low voice, his shoulders trembling.

----------------------------

Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to have Gabriel and Carl's views on what happened seperately. So, next will be Van Helsing thinking about it.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this! It's my first attempt at a full-length slash fic :D.

---------------------------------------

Leaning back on the wooden chair in Cardinal Jinette's study, Gabriel felt rather as though he had been hit in the head with a heavy object, his head was spinning so much. He was vaguely aware of Cardinal Jinette sitting opposite him, talking, but the words didn't seem able to penetrate his mind.

_Carl. Carl. What happened?_

_What the **hell** just happened?_

_Not that it was anything like hell. It was like heaven. But I don't get it. I certainly wasn't expecting us to end up in a clinch anytime in the future. In fact, I wasn't expecting it at all._

_I've thought about it before, but only in my wildest dreams, on those cold, wet, lonely nights fighting evil away from you._

_You tasted so good, Carl, better than I expected..._

"Gabriel, are you even **listening** to me?" Cardinal Jinette's roar broke through his musings, making him jump.

"I... erm... I'm not feeling too... normal," Gabriel replied truthfully.

Jinette's face darkened in concern. "You don't look it," he agreed. "What say we postpone our meeting until you feel better, eh?"  
  
Gabriel was surprised to be recieving so much concern from the Cardinal, and his insides squirmed guiltily. He nodded gratefully, then walked out, deciding to find Carl to confront him. They needed to talk.

_I need to know where I stand._

_I need to know how you feel._

_I need to know how **I** feel._


	4. Chapter Four

"Carl?"

Gabriel stuck his head around the door of the friar's lab, expecting to see the little man stooped over some dangerous chemicals, or hidden behind some book. But the lab was empty, and Gabriel noticed that without Carl's presence, the lab did not seem as warm or bright as before. It was filled with a sort of emptyness, and that emptyness seemed to fill Gabriel too.

Wondering where Carl was, Gabriel walked off, scratching his chin thoughtfully. He needed to talk to Carl. **Where** was he? Through the dark corridors Gabriel walked, becoming more and more upset as he went. The corridors were bustling with people and yet they seemed empty to him, the lack of Carl obvious everywhere.

Finally he reached the grand alter. Gabriel stood, staring at the large crucifix from the top of the aisle which ran up between the pews. He looked into the face of Jesus, into the face of God. He had never really noticed before, but Jesus' face seemed full of great sorrow. Gabriel's eyes travelled down, and fell upon the trembling brown heap on the alter. It took him a few minutes to realise the figure was Carl, his shoulders shaking with sorrow.

"Carl," he whispered.

His heart ached as he stared down at Carl. Had _he_ done this to Carl, brought this down on him? He couldn't take it, he needed to hold the little man, hold him and let him know it was okay. Gabriel's legs carried him down the aisle, which seemed ten times longer than usual.

"Carl!" he called. "**Carl**!"

Carl turned as Gabriel reached the alter, and Gabriel stared at him. His face was pale and blotchy, his eyes red and wet. Gabriel pulled him to his feet and enveloped him in a large hug. Carl sobbed into his chest. Gabriel rested his face on Carl's head, taking in the pleasant, spicy smell of his hair.

Life was so cruel. They should both be happy, so happy. But they were both so confused and scared.

Gabriel felt his own eyes fill with tears. He turned his head so that his cheek was resting on Carl's soft hair, and closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," came the quiet, choked reply from somewhere under his ears.

"We- we need to talk," Gabriel said sadly.

Carl nodded. He pulled out of the hug and looked up at Gabriel. "We'll go to my room."  
  
Gabriel wasn't too sure what was being implied by that suggestion, but he decided to go along with it as he trusted Carl. "Okay."


	5. Chapter Five

It seemed to take an age to reach Carl's bedroom. When they finally did, it was gloomy and cool inside, something which did little to improve their dark moods. Carl sat in a tight little ball on his bed; Gabriel sat in the chair opposite. Carl faced the other way. Gabriel looked at his twisted form and sighed.

"Carl..." _What's going on, Carl? Why am I feeling all of these things for you? I... I need you. I need you to feel the same._

No words seemed to come to him. There was plenty to say, but somehow it died in his throat, leaving him to groan hopelessly.

Carl spoke. "This is stupid."  
  
His words cut through Gabriel like a knife. What was he saying was stupid? The idea of them sitting in silence...

_Or the idea of us being together?_

He felt his eyes become wet again. "Carl..." he murmured the other man's name, needing him to hear it, needing to feel it leave his mouth.

There was a knock on the door. It flew open and Cardinal Jinette stood there, his face aghast.

"Gabriel!" he shouted to the man who was struggling to compose himself. He didn't seem to notice Carl, curled up in misery, on the bed. "I thought I'd find you here."

"W-what is it?" Gabriel asked, trying to look calm.

"A female vampire, Gabriel; she's attacking the nearest village, not two miles from here!" Jinette breathed.

Gabriel stood up. Carl looked up, and Gabriel saw the pain in his blue eyes. He scrabbled off the bed and he and Gabriel both walked over to Jinette.

"Are you two okay?" Jinette asked suddenly.

"Fine," Carl lied. "I'll help get him ready."

The three of them hurried down to Carl's lab in silence. Gabriel began gathering his hat, coat and bag. Jinette was giving him quick instructions. Another friar was watching them with interest. Carl was trying to fight his tears and sort out Gabriel's weapons. He pulled out the automatic crossbow and wiped it carefully.

_I don't want you to go out there Gabriel. I don't want you to leave me here, alone._

Biting his lip, Carl moved over to where Gabriel and Jinette were talking. Carl placed the crossbow in Gabriel's bag gently. Gabriel reached out and touched the back of Carl's hand tenderly. It was a tiny action, one which Jinette would never notice, but in that brief moment of contact, Carl felt warm and safe. But as soon as Gabriel's hand was removed, he felt cold and scared again.

Carl grabbed some other things, a bag of ammunition, a bottle of garlic essence, a pistol. He dropped them all in Gabriel's bag.

"There, ready to go," Carl said, unable to hide the sadness in his voice.

_What if you don't come back?_

"Thank you, Carl," Jinette said.

Gabriel seemed unable to look Carl in the eye. He grunted some sort of goodbye, then he and Jinette left the lab, leaving Carl to walk over to the window and look out, watching as Gabriel crossed the square below to get his horse.

_I always knew there was a possibility, a chance, you would get hurt. A time when you wouldn't come home the proud winner. A time when you'd have to drag yourself up the steps, or even worse, have to be dragged. A time you wouldn't return. It didn't bother me before. It does now. Because I know how much I'd miss you._


	6. Chapter Six

"Carl!"

The other friar's voice cut through Carl's distressed thoughts. He turned, wiping his eyes, trying to look normal.

"What is it?" Carl asked, his voice shaking. _Please stop trembling. I can't give myself away._

"Carl, you gave Van Helsing the wrong bullets!"  
  
This information seemed to take a long time to soak into Carl's brain. "**What?!**"

"The cocoa beans, Carl, his pistol is armed with cocoa beans!"

Carl stared at the bag of ammunition on his desk. The other friar opened the flap a small way, and Carl gasped as the contents were revealed.

Bullets.

"Oh, bugger," he muttered.

_I need to do something, I need to save Gabriel. He'll be killed out there if he goes to use his pistol, and it'll be my fault for acting all stupid because I'm infatuated with him. Damn me!_

"Carl?" asked the other friar, but he didn't recieve any reply because Carl had grabbed the bullets, armed himself with a smaller version of the automatic crossbow, and ran from the room.

Carl ran in a blind panic through the building and out of the main doors, sprinting to the horses. The stable master stared at him as he leapt onto the fastest horse in the stable and rode out quickly, but Carl's mind was focused on one thing.

_Gabriel._

Carl rode through the thick trees of the forest which seperated the church and the village. The branches were scratching his face, but he was determined to get to Van Helsing in time. He was panting, trembling, sweating. His mind was whirring.

&&&&

Gabriel grinned up at the female vampire, a very pale one with long flowing red hair, who was currently spinning around the clouds above the village square, cackling.

"Van Helsing's out to play!" she laughed. "My master will be so pleased."

Gabriel wondered what she meant. She landed on top of one of the shops and turned into her human form, a sexy, slim, pale beauty dressed in a tiny, silky white dress. Her green eyes were dark with passion and bloodlust as she stared hungrily at him, an evil smile playing at the corners of her red lips.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his hand closing tightly around the pistol in his pocket.

"Master was ever so worried that his old friend Gabriel would have given up after the... _accident_."

"Accident?" asked Gabriel tensely.

"Anna Valerious," the vampire smiled wickedly, cocking her head.

A powerful, passionate image filled Gabriel's head, an image of a beautiful, dark Transylvanian woman. It faded as quickly as it had come to be replaced by the image of a fair friar with dazzling blue eyes...

"Who is your master?" hissed Gabriel, completely unnerved.

"Vladislaus Dragulia, of course, who else?" she giggled.

He raised the pistol and shot. Her eyes widened, she had not seen it coming. The bullet slammed into her chest...

"Chocolate..." she muttered, touching the stain.

"Bugger. _Bugger_!" Gabriel cursed, opening his gun to stare at the cocoa beans inside.

The vampire grinned coyly at him, eyes amused. He saw what was coming, and his hand moved to the crossbow, but it was too late. The vampire dived off the shop, transforming into the big bat shape and lunging towards him, teeth bared.

Time seemed to slow down as she neared him. His mind was a whirred mess, but one phrase was clear.

_I hope I get out of this... so that I can see Carl's face again. So that I can touch his cheek with my fingertips, rest my face in his hair, brush my lips against his..._

Then, suddenly, she veered away from him, streaking back up to the rooftop in a stream of black blood pouring from the crossbow wounds which had peppered her shoulders. Gabriel's eyes moved to the person standing by the trees, clutching a small automatic crossbow and glaring at the vampire.

"Carl?" Gabriel asked.

Carl was staring open-mouthed at the vampire as she landed and turned back into her human form. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Jemmy?" he breathed.

Gabriel stared at him. The vampire was clutching her shoulders in pain, and glaring at Carl.

"Jemmy, it's me, Carl," Carl said. "Remember? The night we spent in Paris?"

Her face softened. "Carl."

Gabriel was glaring at Carl, who smiled apologetically. It was a deadly mistake, because at that moment Jemmy lunged at him in bat form, lifting him into the air by his shoulders. The small crossbow fell to the floor.  
  
"Carl!" Gabriel shouted, grabbing his own crossbow and opening fire.

One of his bolts hit Jemmy in the chest, inches from the spot which would mean the end of her undead life. She screamed bitterly, dropping Carl to the floor and swooping off, disappearing into the horizon. Gabriel ran forward as Carl landed on his back.

"Carl, you stupid little friar," he muttered, salty tears rolling down his cheeks as he knelt beside him.

Carl smiled painfully. "Don't be bitter. It's because of my night with Jemmy, right?"

His voice was a small croak, and Gabriel knew he was fading into unconsciousness.

"You spent a night with a vampire?" he asked.

Carl shook his head. "No. She was an innocent French lady then."  
  
"Not once you'd finished with her," Gabriel grinned.

Carl chuckled weakly. Gabriel traced his fingers down Carl's cheek and kissed him gently.

"I love you," he whispered.

Carl's blue eyes widened. "I love you too."

Then he fainted.


	7. Chapter Seven

Dracula was standing by the fire in Valerious Manor, the flames reflected in his emotionless black eyes, his hands crossed behind his back. The cold night air blowing through the open window did not not chill him, nor did it rustle his perfect hair.

Jemmy landed on the windowsill, blood still pouring from her wounds. She transformed back to a human, her face showing her fear. Dracula didn't turn around. His voice was cool when he spoke.

"Did you bring me Gabriel Van Helsing?"

She shook her head, her voice barely audible. "No, Vladislaus."

"Did you kill Gabriel Van Helsing?"

"No, Vladislaus."

"Why did you not perform the task I set you, Jemmy, darling?" he asked acidly.

She gave a low whimper. He turned to her, his eyes bright with rage, his mouth stretched to reveal his long, deadly fangs.

"_Answer me!_" he roared.

She reluctantly raised her eyes to his. "His lover came. It complicated things, Vladislaus, I was not prepared!"

"His _lover_? He has replaced Anna Valerious?" Dracula asked slowly, his rage disappearing, his fangs slowly retracting.

"Yes, Vladislaus."

"Tell me, Jemmy, who is the lucky woman?"

"It is no woman, Vladislaus. It is a man, a friar."

A small smile crossed Dracula's face. "Carl. Things get better and better, my darling."


	8. Chapter Eight

Gabriel leaned over Carl. It was later that evening, and Gabriel had demanded Jinette to let him have sole responsibility of nursing Carl back to health. So, Gabriel was in Carl's room, watching the friar sleep, and also taking in a good view of Carl's quarters.

It was a small, square room. The walls were painted white, the floor was old wooden planks. The friar's bed took up most of the space, an old wooden affair with a thin, damp matress and a large pile of thick white blankets under which the little man was currently huddled. A small dresser stood beside the bed, and a quick look through them told Van Helsing that they were filled with various items of clothing, a few bottles of various chemicals, and a small black notebook that might have been a diary. Piles of paper and a lot of books littered the top of the unit. A small wooden cross was nailed to the wall above the unit, and rosary beads had been hung over it. A large, old window looked out upon the cold grey evening. A small, rickety chair was opposite the bed.

This was where Gabriel was sitting, leaned forward over Carl, dressed in a soft black tunic, trousers, and no shoes. He watched the other man sleep. Carl had a thoughtful expression on his face, his lips appearing to be in a small pout. Gabriel had changed him into a nightshirt. He looked so angelic. Gabriel was very tempted to grab his face and kiss him.

"I love you," he whispered to the sleeping man.

"I love you too," came a small, sleepy reply.

Gabriel felt his insides squirm pleasurably at Carl. "I thought you were asleep."

"Hmm. Maybe I am. It's like a dream," Carl replied softly, opening his eyes and stretching.

Gabriel felt his cheeks get hot, and felt colour rushing to them. He narrowed his eyes at Carl's cocky grin.

"Don't grin at me," Gabriel replied, trying to sound stern. "You little twerp. Tricking me into thinking you were asleep."

"I just like having you looking after me," Carl replied.

"How are you?" Gabriel asked, reaching out to catch Carl's hand and hold it tightly.

"My back sort of hurts, and I'm rather sleepy," replied Carl.

"You were very brave."

"I was very stupid. I gave you cocoa beans again."

Gabriel smiled. "Lovesickness. I can forgive you."

"I am not lovesick!" Carl said.

"Really?" Gabriel asked, leaning close to him.

Carl sat up and moved slightly forward. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss.

"Maybe a little," he whispered, making the hairs on the back of Gabriel's neck prickle.

Carl slipped his hand around the back of Gabriel's head, and pulled him forward into a slightly more passionate kiss. Gabriel drew back, gasping for breath, and they embraced tightly, Gabriel resting his head in Carl's hair and closing his eyes in bliss.

_SMASH_.

Gabriel suddenly felt very cold. Carl tensed up, and Gabriel heard him give a whimper of fear.

"Well, well, well isn't this sweet?" a cold, Transylvanian voice said from beside the smashed window. "Hello, Gabriel. Hello, Carl."


	9. Chapter Nine

Gabriel didn't need to turn around to know who had spoken, but he did so anyway.

"Vladislaus," he said coldly.

It was indeed. Dracula's face was twisted into a cruel smile, his shiny hair pulled back neatly. He was dressed in his usual attire, the only new item being a long, thick cloak of heavy black velvet. He parted his lips slightly to reveal his fangs.

"You're dead," Gabriel whispered. He felt Carl's hand, drenched in cold sweat, grab his own and cling onto it tightly.

"I know," came the vindictive reply, as Dracula's smirk widened. "Shame, that, hmm?"

"I damned your soul to hell!" Gabriel said through clenched teeth.

"It was a waste of your time, Gabriel, and frankly a waste of mine too," Dracula said coolly. "It seems the Devil does not wish for me to reside there."

"And so hell spat you back out!" a small, trembling yet angry voice from behind Van Helsing snarled.

"Ah, Carl," Dracula smiled, peering behind Gabriel. "Hiding behind your boyfriend, are you?"

For some reason, Gabriel felt colour rushing to his cheeks. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Carl, nothing like that at all, but their relationship had seemed like a sweet, beautiful secret, and his arch-enemy suddenly announcing it as though it was the most disgusting and sick thing he had ever heard angered Gabriel.

"Shut up," he muttered angrily.

Dracula cackled. "What are you going to do, Gabriel?"

Gabriel suddenly threw his fist at the vampire, hooking him in the jaw. Dracula staggered back, hissing, black blood running from his mouth.

"That," Gabriel said.

Dracula cackled lightly. "You really don't get it, do you, Gabriel? I can't feel pain. I can't feel _anything_."

"What do you want here?" Gabriel asked.

"Revenge," Dracula snarled. "Once and for all, I will rid this earth of your scum!"

His eyes glowed red as he said this, and he grabbed Gabriel's shoulders and tossed him across the room as though he was no heavier than a bag of sugar. Gabriel crashed into the dresser.

Carl stared fearfully at the vampire who was edging closer to his bed, a wicked grin on his face. He slowly extended his hand. "Come with me, Carl."

Carl whimpered in response, and scrabbled back, up against the wall.

"I will not harm you," Dracula purred.

Gabriel's hand grabbed the vampire's wrist, and both Carl and Dracula turned to see him standing angrily, eyes narrowed and blazing with anger, a deep, bloody gash on one side of his face from where he had hit the dresser.

"You're not taking him anywhere," he scowled.

Dracula seemed to consider this, his mouth falling into a thoughtful pout. "I will take you, in his place, then," he said finally.

"**No!**" Carl shouted from his spot huddled against the wall.

But Gabriel wasn't listening to him. He nodded slightly. "I love you, Carl."

"Gabriel, no," Carl whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

Dracula smiled. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief which was dripping with some clear liquid. He pressed it to Gabriel's face, covering his mouth and nose. Carl watched in horror as Gabriel's eyes widened, then closed as he fell unconscious into Dracula's arms. Dracula grinned evilly at Carl, then jumped out of the window, still clutching Gabriel. He rose again a few seconds later, now in his foul bat-like form, and Carl ran to the window, tears mingling with the sweat running down his face as he stared after Dracula, carrying the only person the friar had ever loved away from him.

Carl knew what he had to do.


	10. Chapter Ten

"God help us," Carl muttered, dressing quickly in his robes.

He fled from his room, down the dark, winding corridors, and to his lab. He kicked the door open and ran in, thinking quickly. He needed weapons, he needed stakes, he needed Wolve12.

Wolve12 was the formula Carl had been working on ever since his return from their first journey to Transylvania. Stored in a long, slender glass syringe with a retractable silver point under Carl's desk, the thick clear liquid was a carefully balanced mix of werewolf venom and vampire blood, one which Carl assumed had the power to transform a man into a werewolf instantly, with or without a full moon, then transform them back to a human after so long. As it had never been tested, Carl wasn't sure how long the user would stay a werewolf, or if it would even work at all.

He grabbed the syringe, as well as several stakes, a pair of pistols and a crossbow. Muttering a mixed up string of prayers and curses under his breath, he set off for the stables.

_**I apologise for the extreme shortness of this chapter, but it needed to be posted like this. More coming soon!**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

It was with a long, low groan that Gabriel Van Helsing awoke. He was lying in a huge bed made up in black silk in an otherwise empty room. The floor was wooden, the walls bare stone. The room had a dark, sinister quality, and in the back of his mind, Gabriel heard a piercing scream which he was sure came from this room. This place was haunted by it's past inhabitants. He could sense their presence.

He slid out of the bed, and gave a silent thank you to God that he was dressed exactly as he had been in Carl's room. His feet recoiled from the cold floor, and he shuddered, but forced himself to stand and totter over to the window. It was a large, dirty window. It was closed and locked. Through the splodges on the window, Gabriel could see a clear, bright morning in Transylvania. It seemed eerily out of reach. Gabriel realised he was in Valerious Manor, and another shudder shook him, this one brought on by memories of Anna.

He walked to the door and tried to open it. Locked, of course. He sat on the bed, and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to fool himself into thinking they were Carl's. He wondered if he'd ever see the friar again. He wondered if Dracula would murder him, then go after Carl. Carl would not be able to fight it. Gabriel decided that he should have let Dracula take Carl instead, then he could have chased after them and perhaps saved Carl. Yes, this was all Gabriel's fault; his fault for being selfish about Carl.

His thoughts wandered over to Anna. She had been one hell of a woman. He had regarded her as his equal, fearless and brave, yet also vunerable. He had loved her, in a sense, but he realised now that it was a different love to that he felt for Carl. He had cared deeply for Anna, but he felt something inside him was part of Carl. Carl seemed to be burned into his heart. He longed for his friar, needed to touch him, hold him, kiss him. He had never felt that for Anna.

The door opened, and Gabriel leapt to his feet, anger and defiance burning in his eyes. He refused to go down without a fight.

He expected Dracula to come in, but it was the vampire with long red hair, dark green eyes and the slender figure accented by her small dress, Jemmy. A small smile curled her lips cruelly.

"Mr Van Helsing," she purred, "I trust you are finding your quarters quite comfortable?"

"Where is Dracula?" Gabriel asked coldly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you not find my company pleasurable?" she whispered, taking a step towards him.

"Not really," he replied through clenched teeth.

She came closer, so close that their eyes were about five inches apart, and he could feel the deathly cold that seemed to surround her. "Normally," she murmured, "I would try and seduce you. But it would be wasted, I know that you prefer men."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, but he tried to hide the flare of anger which had burst through him at these words. Her smile widened, revealing her pearly white teeth. "I know your secret, Gabriel. I know your _filthy_, dirty little secret."

Gabriel grabbed her neck and heaved her back against the wall, still holding her neck tightly. He glared at her.

"You speak of what you do not understand," he growled.

She merely gave a choking noise, but her dark eyes sparkled with defiance. He tightened his grip, and she uttered a low curse.

"You... cannot kill me like this...." she choked.

But he was obviously causing her great pain, and he felt a vindictive pleasure at this.

Dracula suddenly swaggered into the room, his face dark with displeasure, his cloak billowing out around him. He stood watching Gabriel attempt to choke Jemmy.

"Release her," he ordered sharply.

"Why?" Gabriel asked angrily. "You do not, you cannot love her. You cannot care for her. And as much as she may fear you, obey you... pleasure you, you know she cannot love you."

"It will be too much bother finding another bride," Dracula replied lightly. "Release her."

Gabriel knew he was fighting a losing battle, wasting his time, and lowered his arm. Jemmy flew back to her master, and he caught her in his arms. Gabriel scowled as Dracula kissed Jemmy's head gently.

"What is it you want with me?" he asked.

"Revenge," Dracula replied. "It just so happens I have found your weak spot."

Carl. Gabriel felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"You may be surprised to hear that Carl is currently on his way to us," Dracula continued.

Gabriel's jaw dropped. Carl really was a stupid friar. And he loved him with all of his heart.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It had been a long time, several days, and Carl knew in the back of his mind that this could be a wasted journey. But he refused to give up. He refused to give up on the only person he had ever loved.

The chill Transylvania wind ruffled his hair as his horse galloped into Valeria. He stopped to look around. This place hadn't really changed. It still seemed empty and lonely. It still sent a chill down his spine. It still made his skin crawl. But Carl fought back the tears in his eyes, and looked up at the castle up on the hill above the village. Castle Frankenstein. Carl had suspected he might have to go in there to find Gabriel, but he saw now that he wouldn't have to. The castle appeared to have been burnt out, a mere black ruin against the grey sky.

A sudden shriek pierced the air, and Carl's eyes fell upon a small blonde girl in the square a few metres away, pointing at Valerious Manor, which was slightly hidden behind the think, snow-topped trees. Carl wondered what was wrong, but he saw a few seconds later as a terrible bright blue shape shot into the sky from the Manor.

Jemmy streaked into the sky like an eerie blue bullet, cackling, then dived for the girl. Carl saw only one thing for it- he ran as fast as he could towards the girl and scooped her up in his arms, leaping towards the church. He heard Jemmy hit the ground with a large thud where the girl had been seconds ago, and her angry cry as she soared back up into the sky. Carl placed the girl gently in the doorway of the church, then dislodged his pistols.

Time seemed to slow down as he and Jemmy surveyed each other. She was hanging in mid-air, glaring at him. He was standing a few metres away from the church, a heroic glint in his blue eyes as he pointed the pistols at her.

Then, he fired.

She hadn't been expecting it. She didn't have time to move away, merely turn so that the first bullet hit her shoulder. She wasn't so lucky with the second bullet. It went straight into her heart. A loud scream escaped her lips, and she dropped like a stone to the ground. Carl shoved his pistols away and held the girl tightly in his arms, hiding her eyes as Jemmy breathed her last breath.

----------------------------------  
**_Sorry, I know I haven't updated this forever. Writer's block. I really couldn't write it. But, hopefully I'll get back into it now. More coming soon._**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Ha, look, I'm finally updating. I had major writer's block about this one, but I'm back!! It should be finished soon, I've only planned 16 chapters, and I don't think this will have a sequel. So enjoy it while it lasts and REVIEW!! Thanks!**_

Gabriel was leaning uncomfortably against the wall, chest heaving, as he glared at Dracula pacing the room. Dracula looked very annoyed, eyes narrowed, and Gabriel knew that Carl must have succeeded in destroying Jemmy. And that would mean that Carl was on his way here. The very thought made Gabriel's stomach explode with excitement and nerves.

"Lost your wife?" Gabriel asked conversationally.

Dracula stopped pacing and slowly turned to glare at Gabriel. A single strand of black hair was out of place, and it gave the impression that his world was beginning to crumble at the seams. He slowly stepped towards Gabriel, opening his mouth slightly to reveal his pointed teeth.

"Ahh, Gabriel... don't test me," he whispered, still coming closer.

He was mere inches away now, and Gabriel could feel the deathly cold that radiated from his body. It took Gabriel about ten seconds to realise that Dracula was leaning in for a kiss, but as he knew this, those horrible lips touched his warm ones...

"Get... the **HELL**... off of him."

Gabriel knew the quiet, trembling voice that came from the doorway. Dracula suddenly detached himself from Gabriel to turn and glare at Carl. Carl's hair was tousled, his cheeks red from the cold. There was a look in his eyes that almost scared Gabriel, and he knew it was pure, raw hatred as the Friar stared at the vampire. He was pointing a pistol at Dracula, and holding the other pistol at his side.

"Carl," Gabriel whispered.

Then, suddenly, Carl and Dracula lunged at each other. The pistols were shoved into Carl's belt as he attacked his enemy, and forgotten about as he scratched and slapped at Dracula. The vampire quickly overpowered him, and pinned him to the floor.

"Fool of a friar," he muttered coldly.

Just as Gabriel moved forward to pull Dracula off Carl, the Friar swung a hand holding a pistol up, and caught Dracula in the jaw. The vampire rolled off him, growling in shock, and Carl leapt to his feet, running to Gabriel, and pocketing his pistol, pulling out Wolve12, and thrusting the syringe into his lover's stomach...

Gabriel gave a horrifying shriek as Carl stepped back. His face was one of shock as he fell to his knees, hair tumbling about his face. His eyes were dark and heartbroken. He thought Carl had betrayed him, he thought this venom was to kill him.

But before Carl could correct him, Dracula grabbed the Friar around the neck.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Dracula slowly raised Carl in front of him, and hissed. Gabriel worried through his pain that Carl would be bitten, but Dracula merely tossed him roughly to one side, as though he was neither important or useful. Carl smacked against the wall with a loud noise, then fell to the floor, looking dazed.

Gabriel gave another roar of pain. That venom was having a really bad affect on him. He felt as though his blood was boiling, his skin was falling off..... It was an all-too familiar feeling, and Gabriel Van Helsing knew suddenly what was happening to him.

But this was dangerous... had Carl not thought of the consequences? Gabriel would be stuck in his new form, and Carl would be in danger...

Then he was peeling back his skin as he roared in the blinding agony that was filling him, and Dracula's black eyes widened. He too knew what was happening.

Gabriel was becoming a werewolf.

**Sorry about the _extremely_ short chapter. There is only one more to go, and hopefully it will be much longer. Please review!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Carl scrabbled back against the wall, sweat sticking his fine hair to his head. His blue eyes were wide. He did not know what would happen, he could only hope... and pray.

Gabriel had completely turned into a werewolf know, and was hunched down on the ground, looking up at Dracula with his teeth bared. Hazel eyes flickered dangerously, and some saliva dripped from his teeth to the floor. Dracula looked paler than usual, his black eyes narrowed in fear.

"Gabriel..." he whispered.

The werewolf cocked his head. It was amazing how much the hairy beast resembled Gabriel, with its cocky facial expressions and confident eyes.

"Do not do this," Dracula warned. "We could work together, Gabriel. Brothers once more..."

The vampire knew his words were wasted as soon as he had spoken. Time seemed to slow down as Gabriel leapt through the air, catching a shocked Dracula and knocking him to the ground. Carl head the vampire growl as they fought on the floor, Dracula avoiding the dangerously snapping jaws of Gabriel.

Something happened. Gabriel's fur was shrinking back into his skin, his body becoming less like the bent shape of the wolf and more straight like a human. He leapt up away from Dracula and backwards, finally coming to stand a few metres away from the floored vampire, back in his human form, a single scrap of material saving his dignity.

"A-ha," Carl muttered. He was panicking. The formula surely couldn't have run its cycle already, could it? Gabriel's worried eyes met Carl's, and Carl was forced to shrug.

"Well, well, well," Dracula smirked, climbing lightly to his feet. "Seems the friar is not as smart as he thinks."

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, when his body suddenly gave an almighty shudder. He gave a low howl as he once again became the beast, ripping at his own flesh as he turned into the wolf. He stood facing Dracula. Then they both leapt at each other, Dracula taking on his hideous brown form.

Time seemed to stand still as they met in mid-air. The fire in Gabriel's eyes, the anger in Dracula's face, was enough to make Carl want to hide his eyes. But he couldn't not look.

It ended very quickly.

Dracula had tried to bite Gabriel's shoulder, wanting to cause him pain before actually killing him. But his head bent forward revealed his neck, just as Gabriel had hoped. He had went straight for the neck, and bit through the main vein in one quick snap.

Gabriel fell to the floor, bent over as he watched his enemy. Black blood ran from his jaw, darkening the brown fur. Dracula gave a loud shout of pain and horror as he fell to his back, slowly shrinking back into the man he had once been, then becoming vapour.

Carl sighed in relief. Then his eyes fell on Gabriel, whose hazel ones were staring at him. Carl felt a jerk of fear. No matter how much the werewolf looked and acted like Gabriel, it didn't actually have control over its actions, and Carl in front of him was prey.

"Gabriel, no," Carl whispered.

Gabriel lunged at him, jaws open wide, and Carl closed his eyes and flinched, ready for the impact...

The arms which wrapped around his neck were smooth and strong, the body naked and bare and warm, and Carl slowly opened his eyes to see that it was the human Gabriel on the floor beside him. Gabriel looked very worse for wear; his hair was a damp mass of tangles, and there was an open wound on his jawline. His strong chest was bruised and scratched. His eyes were bright with what looked like tears.

"You are so stupid," he whispered, and a tear did indeed roll down his cheek.

"Thanks," Carl replied, falling into the Hunter's embrace and resting his cheek against the warm flesh of Gabriel's chest. "I suppose you aren't grateful?"

"Of course I'm grateful. But couldn't you have been a _little _more careful?"

"I don't do careful," Carl replied. "I'm not a field-man. So I have to make the most of what time I do have out here."

Gabriel chucked into the Friar's soft hair. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

**The End.**


End file.
